


Monsters of the Leaf

by Vaellean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bigotry & Prejudice, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Means he's slightly nicer than canon, Morally Grey Orochimaru, Naruto is Just Naruto, Politics, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaellean/pseuds/Vaellean
Summary: "You! Hey you!" Naruto called out. "Creepy-eyes! Over here!"Golden orbs narrowed. "... What?""Be my teacher!"Au: In which Orochimaru was instead recruited by the Leaf for his experiments, instead of chased out.





	1. Don't want to be Hokage

 

**Chapter 1:**

 

\---}{<•>}{---

 

His legs were bound, held firm at his ankles with a seal of restriction, binding them in place with chains of ink and moulded chakra. His arms were the same, trapped and pulled high above his head, securely fastened to the edge to the table. On his waist and chest, straps of padded leather were stretched across his body, pinning him flat and immobile against the cold stone surface. He was completely bare.

 

His age was forty three. He was five foot seven, and approximately 70 kilos. He was in fairly good health and at the optimum mass for his height. His blood count was average, both red and white, blood sugar normal, cholesterol levels normal. He had no history of significant illness, and or life threatening injuries. His mental state was deemed stable and veritably sane. His name - was irrelevant.

 

A needle was pressed into his neck, glass delving into flesh in one smooth motion. Within moments, he awoke, weak at first before the adrenaline kicked in, fear acting quickly to drive the drowsiness away. It took him mere seconds to realize his situation, and uselessly, he began struggling against the restraints, pulling and twisting as hard as he could before collapsing back onto the stone, screaming as he did so.

 

Watching him, Orochimaru stepped forward, smiling serenely as he regarded the subject. Upon seeing him, the man blanched, and almost instantly began begging for his life, tears streaming down his cheeks, his words a blubbering mess. How ironic. A murderer and a rapist pleading for mercy. Pathetic.

 

Orochimaru stayed his position, waiting ever so patiently like the snakes that he bid for the solution to take effect. He had already simultaneously administered the sample when he had awoken the man from his unconscious state, and it should have started working by now.

 

It was a prototype DNA-modification serum, intended to allow for easier alteration of the nucleic acids within the body, and increase the chances of success when transferring a Kekkei-Genkai from one individual to another. He had already perfected the immuno suppressant formula that would prevent the body's immune system from consuming and destroying the newly introduced DNA. All he needed now was a way to safely and efficiently jigsaw the strands together without damaging the subject's genetic design, and this solution, if it worked, would allow him to do exactly that - the possibilities, near endless in their numbers.

 

A hiss came from the door behind him. "Lord Orochimaru, the Hokage is here to see you." Kabuto spoke, stepping into the chamber.

 

Orochimaru glanced towards him. "I see. Send him in then."

 

"Understood." Kabuto nodded, before retreating back through the door. Moments later, his former teacher made his entrance, stepping up from behind him to stand at his side, features impassive as he observed the subject still bound to the table. For a while, neither of them spoke a word, simply standing by and watching as the bound man began to rot in places all across his body, black spots and oozing pustules erupting across his form. Orochimaru clicked his tongue. Another failure it seemed, how disappointing.

 

As expected, Sarutobi turned away first, shifting his attention from the still impressively conscious man before him, to Orochimaru himself, the other's cries for aid echoing loudly throughout the room. The Old Man must be trying so hard not to show his disgust. It was such a shame really, that he simply couldn't understand that it was all for the sake of progress. Without breaking his gaze upon his experiment Orochimaru spoke, "Shall I retrieve the report?"

 

Sarutobi nodded. "Please, if you would."

 

Orochimaru stepped away, striding forward towards one of the other work stations spread evenly across the room. He had been expecting the older man to show up sometime today, and as such had had the forethought to prepare the documents he would need in advance.

 

It was time for his monthly report, and like always he was contract bound to provide the village with a copy of all the experiments he had conducted over the past several weeks. It was an exceedingly tedious affair, particularly since Sarutobi had made it a habit to pick up Orochimaru’s reports in person instead of sending someone else, and then questioning him on his findings.

 

Spotting the dossier, Orochimaru grabbed it, absently skimming through the pages before making his way back. He handed it to his former teacher. "Thank you." Sarutobi spoke, graciously accepting the file. "I must... commend you Orochimaru. As much as I disapprove of your 'research', I cannot deny that it is not with merit. Those Enhancement seals you recently developed have proven to be quite beneficial to our Shinobi out in the field, and have saved countless lives since their deployment. For that, I must thank you."

 

The Sannin raised a brow. He knew where this was going. "However," The Hokage continued. "Despite their overwhelming success in the battlefield, their relatively high mortality rate after use, is most disconcerting. We've lost quite a number of good men to those seals, and I would like to ensure that we lose no more. If you could, would you be able to fix that?"

 

"Hmm, make them less fatal? Of course I could, but know that if I do, the subsequent power the seals will be able to provide will be significantly decreased along with effectiveness."

 

"Still, please do."

 

"Very well." The Sannin nodded languidly, turning his attention back to the subject still bound to the table. He was liquefying now, blood and other fluids flowing out across the table in dark brackish rivulets and down onto the floor. What a mess. Oh well, at least he didn’t explode like some of the others did before him, so he was pretty sure Kabuto wouldn’t complain that much when he had him clean it up.

 

He turned back towards the Hokage. “Is that all?”

 

Sarutobi nodded, openly avoiding the less than pleasant sight of human entrails now spilling out onto stone. “For now. However, I will not be leaving just yet.” His lips quirked. “You and I have some very important business to attend to after this, namely about a certain blonde-headed brat.”

 

Suddenly recalling a recent batch of ruined prototype chems and experimental drugs, Orochimaru felt his eye twitch. “Ah, yes. The Namikaze boy.” He ground out. He was still massively annoyed at having to remake all of those solutions, and he wasn’t about to let the boy off the hook anytime soon.

 

“Now, now, his name is Naruto. You’ve known him for almost a year now and you still refuse to call him by name?”

 

The Sannin didn’t answer, instead, he simply turned on his heels and headed straight through the door, the Hokage following close behind. “Anyway,” Sarutobi began. “As I assume you are already aware, today is Exam day at the Academy, and as Naruto will be part of the graduating class this year, I figured I'd throw the boy a little get together as congratulations. Nothing big really, just a simple outing at Ichiraku's."

 

"Ah. No. I'm not going."

 

A sigh. "Would you at least consider it?"

 

"I'd rather swallow one of Jiraiya's toads. Besides, I am already behind schedule as it is for the rest of my experiments. I still have well over a dozen more to attend to for the rest of the day, several of which run hours long. I do not have the time, nor the patience, to stand there like a fool and socialize with people."

 

Sarutobi shook his head. Oh well, at least he had tried. At that point, they had reached the foyer of the building, Orochimaru having apparently decided to walk the older man out. "Now, if you would excuse me. I have other matters to attend to." And with a nod, he turned himself away, starting forward just as the doors to the building suddenly swung open.

 

Grinning wide, Naruto swaggered in, hands on the back of his head and Iruka at his side. He blinked. “Huh, what are you doing here Old man?”

 

Sarutobi raised a brow. “I could say the same to you Naruto. After all last I checked, this building was off limits to civilians, particularly children.”

 

“Hey! Who you calling a kid you old coot? I’m a ninja now so you had better start showing me some respect!”

 

“My, a ninja you say? Is that so?” Sarutobi glanced towards Iruka, the other man looking about as proud as can be.

 

Naruto puffed up his chest. “Yeah. That’s right and here’s the proof.” He then upturned the collar of his jacket to reveal a signature leaf headband wrapped snugly around his neck. “What do you think now huh?”

 

“That even despite graduating you’re still as naive as ever.” Orochimaru cut in, causing Naruto to visibly deflate. “Don’t get cocky brat, you've still got a long way to go.” Then he left, striding down the hall, before vanishing down a turn.

 

Watching him go, Iruka piped up. “Well, that was... kind of rude.” He placed a hand on the Naruto’s shoulder. “You okay Naruto?”

 

The blonde snorted in response. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” He said, completely unfazed. He was already pretty used to it after all. Creepy-eyes just loved to shove reality back into his face. He rolled his eyes. “So what are you doing here for anyway Old man? Come to grab your report?”

 

Sarutobi nodded, flashing the dossier he held in his hand. "Yes, that and to ask whether you would prefer Miso or Tonkotsu for your ramen, my treat. You as well Iruka."

 

"Wait. You mean... Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

 

The Hokage chuckled. "Do you have another place in mind?"

 

Naruto grinned. "Awesome! When can we go?"

 

Sarutobi turned towards Iruka, who in gave a nod in response. "How about now?" He asked.

 

"Sweet!"

 

\---}{<•>}{---

 

"So, how was your exam Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, watching in morbid fascination and not so slight distaste as the blonde quickly wolfed down his fifth bowl of noodles. Seriously, just where did the boy put it all? It was completely confounding to the older ninja.

 

“Walk in the park.” The blonde grinned, setting down his bowl and letting out a satisfied hum. “Even came in last like you and Creepy-eyes told me to, which I still don’t totally get by the way. But I appreciated the challenge at least.”

 

“Now Naruto, you know why we had to ask you to keep your proper skills hidden. If anyone in the village found out you’ve been training with, well,” and at that Sarutobi lowered his voice. “Orochimaru. There would be a legitimate riot in the village, and the council would most definitely bar you from ever stepping foot in the lab again.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, but just as he was about to speak, Sarutobi cut him off. “And I mean it brat. I may be Hokage, but the Council represents the people here in the village and tragically in most cases, what the people want, the people get. Sneaking in would be impossible, ANBU would be assigned to watch for you specifically and monitor your movement.”

 

“But that’s so bullshit!”

 

“It is. But you’re a smart boy Naruto. You know why they act the way they do towards you.” Sarutobi stated, features growing somber, mirrored by Iruka sat at Naruto’s other side. “At least, now you do.”

 

Drawing into himself ever so slightly, Naruto scowled at the unfairness of it all. The Nine Tails was trapped in his belly, and just because of that, everyone in the village treated him like shit, like a freak. Like a monster. But Naruto knew now what real monsters were like, real demons that didn’t think twice about stepping on a child or beating on the downtrodden. He could hear and see plenty even now, from where he sat, his training with Creepy-eyes allowing him to better utilize his senses.

 

Those that whispered about him from the stall across the street, that sneered at the beggars as they walked by. Those that hid beneath a veneer of good intentions only to manipulate and harm and abandone when they had nothing more to gain. Naruto shook his head. He hated it. Hated these people, hated these rules that bound him in nearly every sense. He hated this village for making him the scapegoat for every horrible things that’s ever happened.

 

Softly, he felt a hand rest upon his own, old and yet firm, and the old Hokage smiled at him ever so sadly. After a moment, Iruka spoke up from his side, smiling as well one finger outstretched towards Ichiraku. “Two bowls of Ramen for the squirt here. One miso and one tonkatsu, think you can handle that kid?” The chunin grinned.

 

Seeing the act for what it was, Naruto rubbed a hand across his eyes, warmth blooming inside his chest. With a smirk, he turned towards Iruka. “Hah! Just watch me,” and stretched out his hand. From the center of his palm, a mote of blue energy began to manifest, hovering for just the briefest of moments, before shifting into the form of yet another hand, borne of solid condensed chakra. Then with a gesture, the blonde sent the hand forward, zooming towards Ichiraku.

 

With a yelp, the man staggered back in surprise, before glowering over towards Naruto with an annoyed yet fond expression. Without preamble, the chef placed the first of two bowls of freshly made ramen into the waiting projection’s grasp and walked the other back personally. With a clink and a gleam in his eye the man set down the bowl atop the counter. “Consider it on the house, seeing at it’s been such a big day for our resident troublemaker here.” He laughed, watching then as Naruto let out a whoop and promptly dug in.

 

The boy ate both bowls simultaneously. One in his own pair of physical hands, the other with a second projected pair hovering just in front. To be honest, it was beyond impressive Sarutobi had to admit, seeing just far how Naruto had come after only a years worth of training. It was legitimately astounding. The boy was using Chakra projections, Sarutobi had never met a ninja anywhere near as proficient in the technique as Naruto was. Let alone one capable of holding and manipulating projections as easily and effectively.

 

Chakra projection, though simple in concept, was an incredibly precise and dangerous Jutsu. In essence Chakra projection was the formation of solid object forged from pure Chakra, shaped into the form of whatever the user willed them to be, and capable of all associated uses. A bridge to cross a river, a wall to shield against an attack. A blade to strike down upon one’s foes.

 

However, the Jutsu required massive amount of pure Chakra to manifest the projections, and control over said energy so fine and precise, that even the slightest miscalculation could result in the projection dissipating at best, and exploding at worst. He knew and heard of many a shinobi who had driven themselves to the point of Chakra exhaustion trying to master the projection jutsu, and yet none had done it in less time than Naruto. Nine months. If that wasn’t the boy’s Namikaze blood in him, Sarutobi would eat his own sandal.

 

Orochimaru really had outdone himself in selecting the particular technique. The Uzumaki’s naturally excessive levels of Chakra, and the boy’s skyrocketing levels of Chakra control made the perfect combination for the Projection jutsu. His only complaint really, would be the fact that the Sannin chose to start with the S Class jutsu first, as in before any other jutsu at all.

 

The boy could have died. Easily. Though, to be fair, knowing Orochimaru, that was probably the point of introducing the jutsu to Naruto in the first place.

 

With a soft chuckle, Sarutobi watched as the blonde set down his last bowl of noodles, looking very well sated. Slowly, the older man slipped himself off of the stool that he sat upon and moved to stand at the younger man’s side. “Alright you two, I do believe it’s time for me to head back to my office. I’ve been gone long enough and if i’m not back soon, i’m fairly sure my assistant will have an aneurysm.”

 

“Awwww, already? But I haven’t even gotten to show you all the cool new moves i’ve come up with.”

 

“In due time Naruto, in due time. Congratulations again brat, you’ve jumped past your first big hurdle, but remember the path of the Shinobi is long and filled with hardships. You had better be ready to work hard, if you want be Hokage.” The older man grinned, not at all noticing the subtle loss of enthusiasm in Naruto’s demeanor. Then with a small wave, the Hokage bid his goodbyes and disappeared into the crowd.

 

From his seat beside the blonde, Iruka nudged an elbow against the other. “So you haven’t told him yet?”

 

Shaking his head slowly, Naruto responded. “No. Soon though.”

 

“Well, take your time. It’s a pretty big change for you. Took me by surprise as well, but I guess considering the stuff we’ve been through this past year, it makes sense.”

 

Naruto didn’t want to be Hokage anymore.

 

\---}{<•>}{---

 

After bidding goodbye to Iruka, Naruto began his trek homeward, taking to the rooftops as per usual to cut through the streets and avoid any unnecessary interaction with the villagers down below. With ease, he leapt from building to building, pooling explosive chakra at the base of his feet to propel him forward, further and faster. As he moved, he allowed his mind to wander, thoughts moving back to the conversation he had had with the old man, specifically the older ninja’s parting comment.

 

Him. Hokage. A little over a year ago today, that dream had been his everything. He would be Hokage. He would be the best Ninja the village had ever seen, and then, they would finally accept him as one of their own. With laughs and smiles and warm embraces. He couldn’t help but let out as scoff, as he bounded over another building.

 

Shit. He really was such a ignorant kid back then, though to be fair, he was also so mired denial at the time that he was practically drowning in it. He just hadn’t wanted to accept the reality of his situation, hadn’t wanted to face the truth and hear the music. The villagers had made it more than clear, looking back now, long before Creepy-eyes had ever come into the picture, that they didn’t want him. Hadn’t ever wanted him.

 

And just because he became a Ninja, even a splendid one, that didn’t mean that was ever going to change. After all, if they could hate a kid for no better reason than the fact that he was associated with something he couldn’t even control, they likely weren’t going to be changing their tune just because he was supposed to be protecting them now. God, Creepy-eyes was right, he had been so stupid.

 

But Naruto knew better now. Saw things so much clearer. After the attack on Iruka, after the way these people had just looked on while he had cried for help, the illusion was broken. There was no love in this village for him, never had been, never will be. And he was fine with that, there was no love in him either now for the village in turn. It had shrivelled up and died, a sad and silent death, six months ago and Naruto was all the better for it.

 

The blonde scowled deeply, landing with a soft tap along the walkway to his apartment, digging almost angrily in his pocket for his keys. He hated this village. Unlocking the door, he turned the knob and pushed his way into the darkened apartment. What he found however, placed just before the entryway into the home, gave him pause. It was a box, plain brown and of a decent size, with a note stuck on the top. Closing the door behind him, Naruto went for the lights, using a projected hand to flick the switch as he moved towards package.

 

Picking up the missive, Naruto tore into the letter without preamble. Inside it, a note containing the haphazardly spaced scrawls of at least a half a dozen people. Reading through it, he couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his features, warmth seeping across his chest as he rapidly discarded his sandals and ran the message, box and all to his room, his body vibrating with excitement, and dare he say it: joy.

 

Moments later, sitting giddy amidst a scattered mess of kunai, senbon, ramen and a brand new set of combat gear, Naruto recalled the reason why he decided to continue on in his pursuit to become a ninja. Not for fame, nor for recognition and least of all not for some silly dream of being accepted by others. No, he had chosen to become a ninja, because he had already been accepted: by Iruka, by the old Hokage, and by everyone down at the lab, though one of them would never admit it. And Naruto was going to do his damndest to ensure that nothing bad ever happened to any of them, ever again.

 

He would learn. He would get stronger, stronger than anyone else, so that when the time inevitably came, he’d be the one to do the protecting this time around. And without realizing, he clutched the letter tighter against his chest.

 

_“Congratulations on your Graduation Naruto. We knew you could do it.” - Kimimaro_

 

_“Congratulations Naruto, sorry we couldn’t be there, but hopefully the gifts help. We’ll see you soon.” - Jugo_

 

_“Hey kiddo, heard you’re gonna be a ninja now. Well, in that case you’re gonna need some ninja gear. Try not to hurt yourself okay.” - Guren_

 

_“Apologies for not being able to celebrate your big day Naruto. The lab was quite busy today, however I do hope these will help cheer you up. See you tomorrow.” - Kabuto_

 

_“Do try not to die anytime soon. It would be such a massive waste of my personal investments.” - O_


	2. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as he hated being looked down on, the blonde had to admit, it was certainly convenient, always having the element of surprise.

**Chapter 2:**

 

Absently fiddling with the hem of his new clothes, Naruto marveled at the build and make of the new combat gear he had been gifted. Deceptively, it consisted of a black long-sleeved undershirt and matching leggings that he wore beneath his normal clothes, with the texture and feel of standard cotton, but with added capability of being actively reinforced by the wearer's own chakra. All Naruto had to do was concentrate on the two conduction pads on the arms of the undershirt and the sides of the leggings, and the material would suddenly become as strong if not stronger than a shinobi flak vest, depending on the amount of chakra he pumped into it, while still retaining its impressive flexibility.

 

The final gift that he had received from the night prior, Naruto didn’t even need instructions to know how the armor worked, because he had been there, present in the lab, while the suit itself had slowly been developed. At first, just even coming close to the thing had been strictly off limits once he had begun his training with Creepy-eyes, something supposedly about keeping Leaf secrets away from enemy hands. But now, here he was, wearing the damn thing, and he could tell it was the original. One of the sleeves was shorter than the other, a defect he accidentally caused when he had inadvertently snagged one of the the armor’s still loose microfiber threads at the time, and caused a whole chunk of the fabric to unravel.

 

Creepy-eyes had been livid, and Naruto was pretty sure the only reason he had made it out of the lab that day alive was because the Old Hokage had been there with him. And now it was his! And just the thought of that made the blonde giddy on the inside. Because despite being a frigid ass to him day in and day out, who else could have given the armor to him, than old snake-face himself?

 

 _Hehe_ , he thought with a giggle. _He likes me._

 

And of course, the armor hadn’t been the only thing to come in the mail that day. Guren had gotten him a whole new set of kunai and shuriken, with an accompanying whetstone for maintenance over time. Kabuto got him books on subjects like anatomy and medicine, as well as his first set ever of senbon needles, which were super expensive. And lastly, Kimimaro and Jugo had sent him a bunch of exotic ramen all the way from where they had been sent to in the Land of Wind and a whole new jutsu, that matched his elemental affinity.

 

_Futon: Bōfūu (Stormstride)_

 

He couldn’t wait to try and test it out later today. With a satisfied humm, he raised his arms and brought them to rest on the back of his head, the Academy now, well within sight. Within moments, he had stepped through the gate and into the facility, casually meandering through the halls before reaching the sliding door to his classroom. Well, former classroom, now he guessed.

 

Today, they would be getting assigned their new Genin squads, as well as their new Jonin instructors. To be honest, Naruto was feeling both excited, and a more than a little anxious. This was a big deal, finding out who he was going to have on his team and who he was going to have to spend basically the rest of his Ninja career fighting alongside with. He really hoped they were going to be people he could actually work with. Otherwise this was gonna suck.

 

Reaching out towards the handle of the door, Naruto pulled the sliding panel aside and stepped into the roar of his new fellow genin. Immediately, he sent a grin towards Iruka, moving over towards the man without a second thought.

 

“Hey Iruka-sensei!”

 

“Hello Naruto, you’re pretty early today.” Chunin smiled back. “Excited about getting your new team?”

 

Naruto shrugged. “Eh, kinda? I don’t know, I just really don’t want to be lumped in with someone I don’t like. It’s really gonna cramp my style ya know.”

 

“Now, now Naruto. I’m more than sure everything will turn out fine. If you go into this thinking it’s going to be bad, you’re only going to make things harder for yourself in the long run. Besides, you’re Naruto who in the world do you not like.” Iruka laughed, ruffling the blonde’s hair.

 

 _A lot of people,_ Naruto thought darkly, though out loud he replied with: “Sasuke,” almost immediately, causing a number of the girls in his class to give him a look, and Iruka’s face to pinch. Huh, that was weird.

 

“What in the world are you talking about! Anyone in their right mind would be glad to have Sasuke on their team!” Sakura called out from her seat in the class. “Goes to show just how stupid you are Naruto.”

 

“Yeah,” Ino chimed in. “He’s just jealous of how great at Sasuke is!”

 

“Yo, to be honest, it’d probably be a good thing to have you stuck with Sasuke.” Kiba laughed, a smirk on his lips. “At least that way, the rest of us won’t have to have you to drag any of us down!”

 

From where he stood at the front of the class, Naruto felt an eye twitch. These guys. He huffed loudly, crossing his arms across. “Oh please. I’m way better than that broody punk. Rookie of the year my ass, I could take your pretty boy on any day of the week.” He ground out.

 

And he could, easily. It was just that Iruka, the Hokage and Creepy-eyes had all forbidden him from showing off. Said it would attract too much attention. Bah. What was the point of being strong if you couldn’t stand up for yourself huh? It was so stupid. But he’d show them, now especially with their Jonin instructors, the old man had finally given him leeway on actually being able to show his real skills.

 

“Hah! As if a Dead-Last loser like you ever could beat Sasuke.” Sakura scoffed. “You’re delusional Naruto. Now, I on the other hand, would be more than delighted to be on the same team as you Sasuke.”

 

Feeling his lips starting to curl, Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back towards Iruka. Sticking a thumb over his shoulder, he pointed back towards the class. “See?” He spoke, giving the chuunin a look. “People I don’t like.”

 

Sheepishly, Iruka scratched at his cheek, looking more than a little awkward. “Eh, I’m sure they don’t mean what they say. After all, you guys are still kids. You’re all still learning. Give it time.”

 

Naruto grumbled disbelievingly. He had given it time, over three years in fact, since he started at the academy. And with the exception of only a select few, they were all still assholes to him. In fact, now that the ever encompassing, drowning loneliness that he had always felt as a child had started to fade, something he had only just very recently accepted about himself, they were actually worse in some ways.

 

Like a veil being pulled over his eyes, it was as if everything in his life had started to grow clearer, more defined, and oh so very, very _grey_. It was like all the flaws that he had refused to see in others were all suddenly coming out of the woodwork, emerging en masse for him to see. To emphasize just how blind and desperate he had been for people to like him, that he had unconsciously began filtering them out, no matter how toxic they may have been.

 

Like Sakura. Pretty, book smart and with what was supposedly a good head on her shoulders, Sakura Haruno was the best kunoichi of their year, and was nice to basically everyone. A year ago, Naruto would have been over the moon at even having the opportunity to talk to the girl. He had been crushing on her so hard and for so long, that he couldn’t even remember a single point, in his entire experience here in the academy, where he hadn’t wanted to earn her favour. Where he hadn’t wanted her to look and smile, at him; her energy and her warmth drawing Naruto in like a moth to a flame.

 

But he knew better now. Could see things better now, and Sakura, Naruto eventually realized, was vain and judgemental as fuck. She thought he was an idiot, and she spared no opportunity to constantly remind him of that, every single day. Mind, he was partly at fault for establishing such a reputation when he was younger, but that still didn’t give anyone an excuse. In all honesty, he actually kind of disliked her now. She was super bossy, a know-it-all and was always constantly comparing him to Sasuke, whom Naruto disliked even more.

 

At that particular thought, the blonde turned his gaze upwards, further towards the back of the class, to the familiar and infuriating sight of duck-shaped hair and deep black eyes. Narrowing his gaze, Naruto let out a scoff. Fine, he was mature enough now to agree that yes, the jerk had skill, was nice on the eyes and had a shit tonne of, in his personal opinion, unfair natural talent.

 

But, at the same time though, he was also a massive ass, with an ego the size of the Hokage monument and a superiority complex that practically oozed into the every word the other boy spoke. Or rather, didn’t speak, because if the great Sasuke Uchiha, top of the class and rookie of the year, didn’t think you worthy of his time, well he just wouldn’t give you the time of day at all.

 

It still to pissed Naruto off like no goddamn tomorrow, being dismissed so quickly and so easily all the fucking time. It was basically like how all the other adults in his life had treated him, with the exception of Iruka, the old man and folks down at the lab. So having someone his own age, in his own year and in particular, someone Naruto himself had actually thought was pretty cool when he was younger do the same, had been like a punch in the gut. And needless to say, the impression had never once improved.

 

Feeling a hand then, fall atop his shoulder, Naruto turned to see Iruka ushering him forward to join his classmates one final time. Taking his seat beside Shikamaru, he waited, stomach turning in trepidation for when his name was to be called.

 

\---}{<•>}{---

 

Of course. Because life hated him, this was how things had to turn out. Dropping his head into his heads, he groaned deeply and sadly into his palms. Sakura and Sasuke, on the same team as him. _Someone please, kill me now._

 

“Hey man, could be worse you know.” Shikamaru drawled, a smirk in his tone.

 

“How?” Was Naruto’s muffled reply, face still clutched within his hands. At his side, Shikamaru pondered for a moment, drawing the time out. He snickered.

 

“Actually. I have no idea.” Was the eventually reply.

 

Naruto groaned again. “I hate you.” And then lifting his face from his hands, he turned to level a glare at the man he had once trusted. “And I hate you too, you damn traitor. You knew this was gonna happen!”

 

“Hey! I’m not even the one made the selections.” Iruka responded, both sheepish and indignant. “My job was just to get you all here and ready the teams. If you want to blame something, blame the system. All students who come in last place in the genin exam are always matched with the best of the year in order to balance the team.”

 

 _But you’re the ones who told me to come in last place!_ Naruto mentally shrieked, his indignancy clearly apparent upon his features as Iruka shrunk back. Oh he was gonna have fucking words with the old man for this, just you wait. This blows!

 

"Alright everyone. Now that all of you have been given your associated teams, you may now take this time to mingle as you wait for your new Jonin instructors. Please do stay in this room, till then for when they arrive." Iruka announced clearly, gesturing to the class that they were free to do as they would.

 

Walking up towards where Naruto sat, the scarred chunin stepped forward producing a small book from inside his flak vest and setting it down gingerly before the blonde. Naruto could only stare at the man dispassionately, the sting of the other's BETRAYAL still too raw upon his fragile state.

 

Sliding the book forward, Iruka spoke. "Picked this up from Kabuto earlier today and thought it might help at some point. You know, something to pass the time with." The scarred man smiled awkwardly, not meeting Naruto's gaze.

 

Though he took the book, a condensed anatomical journal. The blonde narrowed his eyes. This bastard definitely knew something. Past the time? Just how long did he expect they were going to be here for?

 

Apparently, Naruto inevitably discovered. It was FOUR HOURS, long after everyone else had left the room. Team eight. Team ten. Now it was only just the three of them and Naruto wanted to stab himself with a senbon with how awkward the situation was. Thankfully, and yet at the same time - begrudgingly, the book Iruka and by extension Kabuto had provided had been a decent distraction for a good chunk of the time.

 

It had detailed the many varied uses and applications of Senbon needles, which Naruto had recently become interested in, showing where best to strike and apply the tools to best debilitate or heal ones intended target. Simple, yet elegant in a way that was just so much cooler than using standard kunai. Sure, they lacked the straight killing potential of other weapons, but in the hands of a veteran user, they could easily be just as lethal but with far more adaptability.

 

Senbon were a specialized ninja tool, that required years of work to become proficient in. A challenge most ninja lacked desire and discipline to try and master, which was perhaps what drew Naruto to the needles in the first place. Only a real expert could use them effectively. Well, that and spite, if he was being legitimately truthful with himself.

 

Creepy-eyes had made it more clear from the start that he didn't think Naruto could ever handle the needles with any sort of efficiency, and Naruto was gonna make him eat those words. Really, nothing even came close to spite when it came to jumping start the blonde's internal motivation, and he was pretty sure Creepy-eyes was just outright using that fact to manipulate him. But whatever, he would show him!

 

But for now, his eyes were tired, his stomach was grumbling and he was going to fucking sock this tardy asshole the moment he or she showed their freaking face (FOUR HOURS!!!!). Thankfully, he only had to wait another forty minutes for the sliding door to the room to slip open, revealing the slouched, clearly disinterested form of a man with stark grey hair and a mask hiding the majority of his features.

 

Slowly, and with very casual sort of air, the supposed Jonin made his way to stand by the podium, leaning back against the wood to scan over Naruto has his team with a critical eye. Literally, just one, the other was hidden beneath his head, tilted diagonally across his face.

 

Naruto scowled deeply. “You’re four hours late asshole.” He stated, crossing his arms above his chest. “Anything you have to say for yourself?”

 

A single lone eye shifted to meet his gaze, before the older man gave a noncommittal shrug and replied. “What can I say, there was old woman on the street having trouble with her bags and I just had to help her home.”

 

Naruto made a face. Huh? Was this guy for real?

 

“For four hours?” Sakura spoke then, for once sounding more annoyed at someone else than Naruto.

 

Another shrug. “She lived across the village, and then on my way back I accidentally walked under a ladder, so I had to hide and make sure all the bad luck was gone before making my way here.”

 

“That’s so bullshit.”

 

Then without missing a beat, the older ninja replied. “So is your attitude. You don’t see me complaining.”

 

Clenching his fists tightly upon the desk, Naruto could feel his face turning red. This motherfucker. Then with a pensive sort of hum, the masked man raised a hand to tap at his chin in a thinking sort of gesture.

 

“Hmmm, how to put this. First impressions so far I would say: You’re all failures, I can see it now.”

 

Okay. That was it, Naruto was going to fucking kill this man.

 

\---}{<•>}{---

 

 Great. Well this was a massive waste of time. They had all just gone through introducing themselves and basically all that was said was information Naruto himself was already aware of, with the exception of the tardy asshole Jonin's name. It was now his turn to go, as they had started with Mr. Short, dark and broody on the far left, then his fangirl in between and now Naruto himself.

 

Looking on towards Kakashi, Naruto rolled his eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Iruka-sensei, the Hokage and yadda yadda. I hate," And at this, Naruto smiled bitterly. "Too many things to put in a list. And my hobbies include, none of your business." He finished with a grin. Noting the perplexed sort of looks his other teammates were now currently giving him. But whatever.

 

From there, Kakashi had announced that they would be conducting a survival test of sorts the following day, which, if they failed would result in all of them being sent back to the academy. Great. That was awesome. Oh this shit was just getting better and better. The man then promptly bid them all goodbye as he leapt over the railing and into the village. Informing them all, just as he left, not to eat breakfast, before meeting at the designated training grounds at 9am sharp.

 

Arriving at the training grounds on time, and yet being informed that the jonin was again likely to be late, Naruto scouted himself a place to rest nestled within the trees and went right back to sleep. Turns out, it had been the right call, given how two hours later, the jonin still had yet to arrive to the designated area. Sitting up from where he had fallen asleep, Naruto spotted the figures of both Sasuke and Sakura standing/sitting in the middle of the training ground. Now on one hand, he figured the proper thing to do was probably join them down there as they waited for Kakashi, on the other hand he'd really rather not.

 

The decision, in the end was made for him as he spotted Kakashi finally making his way into the training field. Leaping down from the tree, Naruto quickly made his way over, the sound of Sakura's belligerent scolding heralding his arrival.

 

"You're both two and a half hours late!" She screeched.

 

"Oh quit shouting already, I was here before you." The blonde spoke, stifling a yawn and depositing his bad alongside the rest of their items.

 

"Hah? What are you talking about, both Sasuke and I -."

 

"Be quiet Sakura. The Dead-Last is telling the truth. He was in the trees towards the north, sleeping. How did you not notice." Sasuke stated, giving Sakura a look that had her shrinking back and flushing red from embarrassment.

 

"Well it's good to know you're all feeling lively this morning." Kakashi cut in then, languidly producing a large timer from his backpack and placing it upon a nearby stump.

 

"Alright, let's get right to it then. The alarm is set for noon, which will be the end of the first half of your time limit. Your goal for this challenge is simple." At that, Kakashi produced two silver bells from one of his pockets which he then attached to his person. "Each of you must acquire a bell from me to pass. Should any of you fail to do so before the first half of the time limit, you end up tied to one of those posts over there and miss lunch." At that, he gestured towards a set of three identical wooden posts off towards the side. "Should any of you fail the second, you are sent right back to the academy. Simple enough?"

 

"But there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura stated.

 

"That is correct. It's to ensure that at least one of you ends up tied to a post, and eventually sent back to the academy. It's a dog eat dog world out there, it's only natural to introduce a little friendly competition don't you think." The man smiled.

 

Well it certainly wasn't going to be him, Naruto silently thought, studiously ignoring the pitying glances his fellow 'teammates' were giving him at the sound of the news. No hard feelings to either Sasuke or Sakura, but considering he had failed the genin exam three times already, Naruto had no intention whatsoever of ever going back.

 

"Additionally, you are allowed full use of any weapons and or equipment you may happen to have, as well as any jutsu you happen to be aware of. As a word of advice, if you aren't coming into this challenge with the intent to kill, you might as well give up now."

 

And Naruto couldn't help it. A smile broke out across his features. Huh. Well what do you know, maybe today was actually going to be better than he had initially thought.

 

"No use beating around the bush then." Kakashi spoke, reaching into his back satchel to pull forth a small orange book and half-heartedly shifted into a stance. So he was going to be reading and fighting them at the same time huh? Naruto was going to make damn sure that didn't last for long. The nerve of this guy, seriously.

 

"The test, starts - now." And in an instant, both Sasuke and Sakura dove for cover, disappearing completely into the foliage around their little group as Naruto casually stood his ground, head cocked to the side, a smirk on his lips.

 

Kakashi raised a brow. "Oh, not going to join the others?"

 

"Nah. I got this. Come on, you and me Kakashi-sensei." The blonde beckoned, raising his fists and in what he hoped was a convincing display of foolish bravado. "I can take ya."

 

The jonin gave him a look, shaking his head ever so slightly, before turning fully to read his book. "You really are an idiot aren't you." He sighed.

 

Taking the comment in stride, Naruto responded, charging forward then towards his opponent. "Well, if you aren't coming to me then, guess I'll just have to come to you!"

 

As he expected, the comment was dismissed, Kakashi favouring his reading material over anything the blonde did or said. Perfect. At this point, Naruto had closed the distance between the two of them considerably, only a mere five meters separating the two. Stopping immediately in his tracks, the blonde pulled forth a single kunai from his pouch and began his assault.

 

With a wave of his hand, Naruto projected a series of Senbon needles held firmly within his grasp, before loosing the projectiles in two separate volleys, one aimed at the head and the other - the chest. Ducking down, the jonin easily shifted out of the way of the first assault, before then stepping to the side to the avoid the second.

 

Narrowing his eye, Kakashi observed the needles flying by, watching as the streaks of blue embedded themselves deep into the earth, before quickly fading away. Chakra projections? What in the world? That wasn't in the boy's file. Then a hiss, soft and yet close, directly by his feet. Looking down, a kunai stuck in the grass, and at its base -

 

A single eye widened. Paper bomb!

 

Watching as Kakashi leapt into the air, the sound of the paper bomb echoing throughout the area, Naruto relished the look of shocked surprise on the jonin's face, as Naruto flew through a series of handsigns. As much as he hated being looked down on, the blonde had to admit, it was certainly convenient, always having the element of surprise.

 

Naruto grinned widely, taking in a deep breath and pulling in as much chakra as he could into his lungs. Unable to adjust for movement in the air, the blonde cackled inwardly as the look of dawning realization bloomed upon Kakashi's features, hands and legs immediately pulling up to shield his face and body as Naruto released his justu.

 

_"Fūton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"_

 


	3. Reluctant Acknowledgements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura didn’t know which of these options disturbed her more. A legitimate and sudden life threatening situation, or the potential reality of all her old preconceptions about the blonde being completely and utterly wrong.

**Chapter 3:**

 

_“Fūton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!”_

 

And from the blonde’s mouth, a furious gale ripped through nearly half the entire training field, uprooting trees and tearing apart the soil as Kakashi was sent hurtling through the air, soaring almost a full kilometer before vanishing in a crash of splintered wood and falling leaves.

 

From her position in the bushes nearby, hidden amongst the greenery, Sakura felt her jaw drop. What the fuck was that!? No way. _No way_. That did not just happen. Her mind couldn’t even begin to properly compute the event. This was Naruto she was looking at right now. Annoying, obnoxious and incompetent Naruto who couldn’t even properly complete a basic transformation Jutsu! There was no way the same blonde that she knew just minutes before, could be anywhere near this good, this - powerful. It just didn’t make any sense!

 

The proof was right in front of her; the sheer level of devastation scattered throughout the area. A massive expanding fissure of ruptured earth, broken trees and the distinct sound of crashing waves as the water in the lake across of them came rushing back from being forced apart. Naruto could never do something like this. That was just crazy!

 

And yet, dumbfounded, she watched then as the blonde spun on his heels; the triumphant grin upon his features immediately fading as he swung his arms out, a katana of pure blue materializing within his grasp blade. Then without hesitation, Naruto thrust the blade right into the ground beneath him, the dirt and soil exploding not as the blade reached its mark, but as Kakashi erupted from below, kunai in hand, the two weapons clashing in a rain of sparks.

 

His attack deflected and clearly off balance, Sakura watched as Naruto released his sword, the katana vanishing in a shimmering haze, before flipping back several meters away from the jonin. Landing firm, she observed with bated breath, as he then ducked low, brought his hands together and in a large arc slammed his two fists down against the ground.

 

As he did so, two massive blue hands mimicked his movements right above Kakashi’s form, manifesting right out of the air, clasping one another before rocketing downwards in a devastating hammerfist. Sakura could feel the very earth beneath her form shake at the strength of the blow as the ethereal shapes slammed hard - right into their intended target.

 

But then after a moment, as the smoke cleared and the hands vanished, Kakashi was gone; a crushed and splintered log in his place, embedded nearly a foot into the soil. Substitution jutsu clearly, Sakura noted, before turning her attention back towards the blonde.

 

“Sneaky bastard aren’t ya.” She heard him mutter beneath his breath, drawing forth a proper kunai from the pouch at his waist and absently readjusting the headband around his neck.

 

 _That’s fucking rich coming from you,_ Sakura couldn’t help but think, a swirl of emotions coursing through her. Shock. Disbelief. Suspicion and the cold frigid sensation of fear and dread, because after a display like that, there really was no other explanation. The proof could not be refuted, no matter how much her mind still refused to accept it. This Naruto was an impostor! He had to be! Ohhh! She knew something was off the moment Naruto had supposedly gotten to the training field first before any of them.

 

This Naruto was strong. Almost monstrously so, for though the exchanges between him and Kakashi had been brief thus far, the blonde had easily been able to keep up and contend on a near, if not equal footing against their Jonin instructor. And that, was terrifying. The only other person she had ever expected something like that to come out of would have been Sasuke, top of the class, rookie of the year and strongest of their entire graduating cohort.

 

But then what was he doing here, of all places? Why was he here, interfering with their team’s exam? Was it to kill them? No, if that was it, he’d have tried to kill them by now, long before Kakashi arrived onto the scene. Unless he was trying to kill Kakashi, and this test was the perfect cover up, with an accidental killing! And then, she gasped. And what about the real Naruto! What happened to him!?

 

Oh shit! What if he was dead! This was bad. This was really, really bad! Rapidly, her breathing had begun to accelerate, heart pumping painfully inside her chest as she all of a sudden noticed that the blonde had disappeared. Immediately, her hands were on her mouth, she had to be quiet. She couldn’t let herself be found.

 

After a couple of moments, she sighed, soft and soundless. Okay. Okay. _Calm down Sakura,_ she mentally instructed herself, taking in several deep breaths from her prone position. Everything was going to be fine. True, there may potentially be a super dangerous impostor currently amongst their ranks, but that was all just speculation. Nothing to freak out about - yet. There could still technically be other plausible explanations as to why Naruto was suddenly so strong.

 

If this even was the real Naruto anyway. But that was beside the point.

 

Focus Sakura. Focus. Alright, say the Naruto she had just seen duke it out with Kakashi actually was the same annoying whiskered goon that they had all known and spent the last three years in the academy with. How? How, how, how in the fucking world did Naruto, of all people get this strong without literally any of them noticing? When exactly did this change occur? Had there been a change at all, or had he always been this powerful? Is that why he was always spending time with Iruka before and after classes? Was that how he got access to those wind jutsu Sakura had never seen before?

 

Rubbing her temples, she let out a groan. There were just so many questions, but perhaps the most pressing of all would have been: Why? Why and for what plausible reason could the blonde have had to hide his real strength? With the skills she had just seen him use, Naruto should have aced literally every section of the entire Genin practical exam in less than ten minutes, tops. So just why would he choose to hide being - competent? It didn’t make even the tiniest lick of sense. What would Naruto have stood to gain by pretending to be the useless Dead-Last?

 

Sakura scowled deeply. There had to be something more going on here. There had to be, something like this definitely doesn’t just happen out of the blue. Something must be going on behind the scenes, it was the only explanation. Well that or he was an imposter, and quite frankly Sakura didn’t know which of these options disturbed her more. A legitimate and sudden life threatening situation, or the potential reality of all her old preconceptions about the blonde being completely and utterly wrong.

 

Better yet, just how strong was the blonde anyway? Clearly, he was strong enough to keep up, at least for a short time, with a Jonin level shinobi. Did that mean he was already almost as strong as a Chunin? Then she gasped. Did that mean Naruto could be stronger than Sasuke!?

 

No. No! _No!_ Just the thought was like a bitter taste in her mouth. Naruto couldn’t be stronger than Sasuke! Sasuke was the best of the best! A genius, a natural born prodigy, Naruto couldn’t possibly have what it takes to beat him out, no matter how much he’s hidden. That was a fact. Like the sun rising and setting, like gravity pulling all things back to ground. It was the truth plain and simple.... And yet.... And yet...

 

“Hello? Earth of Sakura. Anybody home?” A voice spoke at her side, causing her to shoot upwards with a shriek. Whirling on her heels, she glared viciously at the blonde now suddenly at her side, Naruto responding with a frown of his own. All possible fear and dread immediately displaced by overwhelming indignation.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that! What the hell’s wrong with you idiot! Now you've gone and made me give away my position.” Sakura ground out, watching then as the blonde immediately started to go red in the face, fists clenching tight at his sides, before forcing himself to take a breath. Giving her a long measured look, Naruto shook his head and turned away, vanishing into the greenery of the woods around them, grumbling loudly.

 

“Forget  it. I can’t believe I even considered it. Goddamn crazy-ass fangirl.”

 

Instantly incensed, Sakura called back, pure instinct and gut reaction choosing her words. “Hey! I’m no fangirl asshole! And you’re definitely not stronger than Sasuke!”

 

**}{0}{**

 

Walking onwards, deeper into the woods Naruto made a face as the sound of Sakura’s rebuttal sounded through the trees. Sasuke? Who the fuck brought up that asshole? God. That was so stupid. Why did he even think for a second that she'd actually say yes to working together, let alone hear him out? This was Sakura, for her, the only two things that mattered in the world were Sasuke and her getting together with Sasuke. And having either one of them sent back instead of Naruto would totally cramp her pre-planned life calendar. No way in hell would she ever want to work together.

 

Seriously, he must have had a split second stroke or some shit, because Kakashi had said it himself, this challenge was to represent the dog-eat-dog world of ninja life. Sure they could work together for now, but eventually they’d have to choose who got to stay and who had to go.

 

If they did it each separately, then at least then there’d be no infighting and present a much lower likelihood for people contesting bells, since the only way to get one would be through one’s own strength and skill. Though working together would likely have made the challenge significantly easier, he thought with a frown.

 

When he was younger, working with others had been essentially impossible, what with the open discrimiation and obvious prejudice that he had had to deal with a child. No real friends as no parent had ever wanted to let their children associate with the Demon Fox. No real adult support, as again most adults in the village had lived through the horror of the Nine-Tails’ rampage. Only the Third Hokage had had any real consistency in his life at that point before Iruka came into the picture and then from there, him forcing his way multiple times into Creepy-eyes’ lab.

 

As such, teamwork for the longest time had never been something Naruto had ever considered. He had always been a wholly independent person for the majority of his life thus far. But he’s learned a lot over the past year, and that includes the joys and benefits of being part of a team, even if most of the team activities so far happened to be scrubbing away unidentified guts and fluids, running errands and gathering medicinal herbs and supplies. Though there had been some very vindictively satisfying exceptions.

 

He still had that crystallized prize koi fish Guren had snatched out of an abusive shopkeeper’s stall while Naruto had distracted him. And the broken Senbon needle Kabuto had stuck to an asshole Chunin’s chair (which they had promptly sat on). And the terrified photo of a bunch of former bullies Naruto had, just as Kimimaro released his Kekkei Genkai right in front of them.

 

He guessed he might just have gotten so used to having the concept of teamwork as an actual option that his mind had immediately defaulted to it, despite it neither being the best time nor with people he actually wanted to work with. Besides, it certainly wasn’t as if Naruto didn’t appreciate the challenge the test provided. He had been itching to let loose for a while now as the schedule at the lab had suddenly gone into overdrive and most of his sparring partners had been assigned on missions. It had been nearly a solid month since he’d had a good fight and he planned to make the most of it and get one of those bells.

 

At that moment, Naruto felt a sudden shift in the wind around him, ducking down just in time as Sasuke blew past right above his head, the shape of Kakashi right on his heels. Changing directions, Sasuke planted his feet against the trunk of nearby tree, crouching almost perpendicular to the angle of the wood before using the strength of his legs to propel himself right back towards the incoming jonin. Blazing through a series of hand-signs, the raven then brought a hand to his mouth and let loose a torrent of raging flames.

 

_“Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!”_

 

Seven gouts of roaring fire rushed to meet Kakashi, streaking red across the whole of Naruto’s vision. Kakashi was fast to react however, ceasing his advance and dropping low into a crouch. Slamming his hands into the earth, a short but stout wall of earth erupted out of the ground in front of him, acting as a barrier for the flames, just as they converged upon his form.

 

Smoke filled the area upon impact, and seeing the chance for what it was Naruto brought up his arms and readied his jutsu, the sound of clashing metal meeting his ears as the shapes and outlines of both Sasuke and Kakashi met in combat before his eyes. With a keen gaze, the blonde watched as the smoke began to thin and the full sight of the melee emerged, Kakashi grappling Sasuke by the leg and arm, while the genin-to-be loosed another attack, mid-air, with his other free leg.

 

It was an irritatingly impressive display, Naruto thought with a frown, as the rookie of the year then shifted in his grappled position and with his one free hand, made a grab for one of the bells, both of Kakashi’s hands too busy with the grapple to stop him. This was it! And as Sasuke reached forward, the very tips of his fingers skimming the metal of the bells, Naruto released his jutsu.

 

_“Futon: Bōfūu (Stormstride)!”_

 

And with a massive burst of speed and chakra into his legs, Naruto was upon them both in the blink of an eye, hand outstretched and mere milliseconds away from enclosing one of the precious silver trinkets. Then Kakashi released his hold and broke the grapple, propelling himself both back and way from both the blonde and the raven, both bells still snug upon his waist.

 

Blasting straight past where Kakashi used to be, Naruto spun on his heels and dug a Kunai deep into the ground to slow and stop himself, the blade dragging a line nearly a meter and a half across the soil. And the two - now three - combatants stared off. Kakashi to the North East, Sasuke to the North West and Naruto, at the southernmost point of the empty clearing.

 

“Stay out of my way Dead-Last! I had him!”

 

“Well if you’d had him for longer I’d have a bell right now, so you can fuck right off!”

 

“Oh dear.” Kakashi sighed, as the two genin charged.

 

**}{0}{**

 

He’d have to finish this quickly. Though both were simple enough to deal with on their own, together, even despite not actually working ‘together’, the chances that one of these idiots would actually manage to snag one of these bells from him was starting to become more and more apparent. From his left, Sasuke dove towards him, Kunai in hand, swinging low before rising upwards to the slash at his side. To his right Naruto, lashing out with a kick, too far to strike but leading a long projected blade that followed the arc of his foot.

 

Stepping towards the Sasuke, Kakashi slammed himself into the younger man, using his greater size and mass to send the Uchiha spiraling off balance; the blade at his back slipping clean into a nearby tree, nearly severing it at the trunk. Alright. Time to prioritize.

 

Sasuke first, as he clearly would be the easier of the two to catch off guard. For while yes, it was true that the boy had a significant level of natural talent, he was still quite obviously lacking in proper combat experience. And it showed. He was putting far too much power into his attacks, making it difficult for him to readjust in his positioning and serving only to more efficiently waste his energy. He was also being entirely single-minded, pushing ever forward in his assault and not-at-all paying attention to Naruto in the back, who just at this moment had sent a conveniently placed massive projected fist right at Kakashi’s back.

 

Good. That would do nicely. With a swift motion, the jonin snagged a hold of one Sasuke’s punches, using the boy’s excessive forward momentum to pull him forward just as Kakashi stepped back and to the side. With a small wave, the copy-ninja bid the Uchiha a swift wave farewell as the large spectral fist, initially aimed for him slammed right into the younger boy, sending him hurtling into that base of a large tree. With a pained gasped, back landing hard against a solid wooden trunk, the Uchiha crumpled and fell still, out cold.

 

“Shit!” Kakashi heard the blonde curse, languidly turning his attention back towards the blonde. “He’s not dead is he?” Naruto spoke, brows furrowing deeply as an expression of reluctant guilt flitted across hit features.

 

“No. Just unconscious. That was some punch there, kid. Y’know I have to say, out of all the things I expected to come out of today, you most certainly were not one of them. Tell me, i’m curious. Just where did you learn those jutsu hmmm?”

 

The blonde let out a huff, shifting in stance then as a set of hovering blue blades materialized around him. “And why do you want to know huh?” Naruto challenged.

 

“A number of reasons.” Kakashi shrugged. “And besides, I am your teacher now aren’t I? Should I not have an interest in what my darling students get up to, especially when it comes to suddenly learning S-Class, bordering on forbidden Jutsu.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed, the blonde responding with a swift motion of his hands, bringing them up and then downwards in an arc for the blades to follow. The spectral projections growing impossibly long and large as they swung towards Kakashi. Leaping away, the jonin weaved through slice after slice from the projected weapons, the two giant blades suddenly gaining a third and then a fourth as the blonde steadily began adding the usage of his legs to further expand his assault.

The resulting devastation was actually quite impressive, given the sheer number of bisected and toppled trees and other greenery now littering the forest around them. Landing on one such stump, Kakashi observed the younger ninja that stood before him, blades fading into shimmers as the two stared each other down. Truth be told, Kakashi didn’t know what to feel about Naruto right now.

 

The information he had been provided with earlier was clearly either wrong or incredibly outdated given the sheer level of skill the blonde had demonstrated thus far. He had come into this exercise today expecting a brat and instead he’s met with a mystery capable of using S-class jutsu and clearly experienced enough in combat to hold his own against a stronger opponent. Smart enough too, to be aware of his Jutsu’s optimum distance and to stay away from close-quarters combat where he’d be a distinct disadvantage given the difference between their physical strength and sizes. He almost felt - proud for some strange reason, seeing just how strong the blonde really was.

 

God. It was like he was fighting a miniature version of Minato, and boy did that thought hurt more than he had ever expected. Not only was the resemblance already uncanny, but now Naruto that had to have nearly the same amount of skill? It just made Kakashi feel even more guilty than he already did. His relationship with the blonde was - complicated, even more so given the fact that the blonde didn’t even know they had a relationship already, prior to their introductions the day before.

 

But Kakashi knew. He knew full well, just how badly he had failed Naruto over these past several years, leaving the blonde almost entirely alone to fend for himself. True, at the time of Naruto’s birth, Kakashi had been much of a child himself and as such wasn’t at all qualified to care for an infant, but after he had joined ANBU and even thereafter he had been left jumping from squad to squad, not once had he ever gone back to even check on the boy. Lying to himself again and again, that it was to protect his teacher’s precious son; for if anyone in the other villages were to ever guess that Naruto was the son of the Yellow Flash, the boy would have been as good as dead.

 

What easier indicator to lead one to such a conclusion than the hovering of said Yellow Flash’s former student and loved ones? And yet still, not even once had he ever gone back to look, to check and see that Naruto was doing okay. Surely a single visit couldn’t have possibly tipped anyone off, or two or three. But Kakashi had run away, feelings still too raw at the loss of both Minato and Kushina, and then kept at bay by the guilt of what he had done.

 

And seeing now, just how much of the blonde’s life that he had missed given the strength Naruto had thus far shown, only further compounded that guilt weighing heavy in his chest. But that was beside the point. That was then. This was now. And he finally had a chance now to make up for his mistakes, but only, if the blonde and his teammates succeeded in this test.

 

And without preamble, the jonin crouched low and charged forward, forming two clones as he closed the distance between himself and blonde. Naruto acted accordingly, throwing his arms out in front of himself to project a defensive dome around himself, which then grew spikes and jagged edges that launched themselves towards Kakashi and his duplicates.

 

The first was immediately run through, the spikes piercing the clone in over a dozen locations before the entity vanished in a puff of smoke. His second acted as a distraction, utilizing the environment around himself to block the incoming attacks and loosing those of his own. Kakashi himself dove into the ground, forming two more copies of himself to cover his descent as he burrowed beneath the earth. Then, using his keen senses to ascertain the blonde’s location, he sent another clone rushing up to meet him.

 

_“Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Headhunter Jutsu)!”_

 

And just as the clone broke through the surface, a spear of radiant sapphire pierced its form. Seeing the clone dissipate, Kakashi narrowed his eye and made his move, erupting out of the earth directly along the body of the spear, arm thrown and swinging upwards. Fist meeting jaw in less than a second, as the projections vanished and Naruto soared through the air.

 

_“Doton: Jōshō suru chikyū (Rising Earth)!”_

 

**}{0}{**

 

Bound against the centermost post, with the unconscious forms of both Sasuke and Naruto crumpled at her sides, Sakura heaved tired sigh and hung her head in shame. _‘I hate everything right now.’_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys,hope you all liked the story and please let me know what you think!


End file.
